User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigTimeAwesomeness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speedysnitch (Talk) 23:40, October 29, 2011 RE:Hi! (or whatever it said.) Hey. Do I know you? You look very suspicious...Hmm... SKY!! ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 01:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the wiki! Whatever you do here, please enjoy. TARDIS2010 and I will be here to help if you need any. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I knew it :) What did my brother tell you, by the way? ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 13:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's it. Thomas will now be eating his toes when I'm done with him. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 13:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, you see, I'm not a fan of Dynovan. He doesn't listen to me and disagrees with everything I say (on purpose, perhaps?). So I wanted to freak him out. It worked. ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 13:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hold on- you're Sky? Larkie's fella? You've already got an account on here, so why come back as a new one? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I get you now. Well, Larkie's definately alive, so no need to worry. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Er, Happy Halloween? ''Lark''[[User:Blackfur|'flight']] .00027 01:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) hey! dude, I think Gryffindor and Ravenclaws are awesome, just I like Gryffindor more. Lol, you should join one of those houses. actually it doesn't really matter. xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I've not been sorted yet. I wanna be in Gryffindor! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hufflepuff? Is that better than Gryffindor? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) cool! Athena is AWESOME. and Gryffindor. (Hufflepuff for you) xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) lol. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) nothing really. why? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) mhmm. But don't tell anyone. But can't can't.....never mind. Just don't tell anyone. Please. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) i didn't do anything! i'm not his bf! if you were thinking of that! Even ask him. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) oh. Sorry man, I got mad at you. xP Anyway, yeah. But you can't TELL ANYONE. or I won't be your friend. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, go on chat, this one. i gotta tell you something. that has nothing to do with this, i'm bored. (terrible reason, oh well) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) go back, you were going on, off, on, off. Be patient, multi-tasking here.[[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) dude, come back, please. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC)